


i'm you (and you are me)

by polkadot



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Magical Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadot/pseuds/polkadot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena and Caro wake up with a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm you (and you are me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDukeofAvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDukeofAvon/gifts).



Saturday mornings were Serena's favorite. As the sun streamed in through the window and hit her nose, she yawned, rolled over, and curled an arm around the warm body of her girlfriend. “Good morning,” she said, pressing a sleepy kiss to the back of Caro's neck.

Her voice sounded odd, higher than it should be. Serena frowned and opened her eyes, squinting in the sunshine.

It wasn't Caro in bed with her.

Serena was across the room before the thought had even finished forming. A tennis racquet was lying helpfully on a chair, and she snatched it up and held it in front of her like a sword. “Who are you?”

Only then, after her brain woke up enough to process what she was looking at, did her mouth fall open.

“What in god's name is happening right now,” Serena Williams said, propped up on Serena's pillows.

~

“If you're really Caro,” Serena said, still holding the racquet, although she'd let it drop to her side, “tell me what my favorite movie is.”

Serena-who-said-she-was-Caro crossed her arms over her ample chest. “This isn't the newlywed game. I can tell you what we did in the shower last night, if you want. Or do it again.” 

Caro's eyebrow-waggle just looked disturbing on Serena's own face. Serena took an involuntary step backward, and then just went all the way and sat down in the chair. Her different center of gravity was disorienting, and she almost ended up overbalancing and toppling to the floor. 

“My legs look good on you,” Caro said. “And these boobs are fun.”

Serena made a face at her. “How can you be this calm? We're in each other's bodies! I've got that bruise on my shin where you bumped into the coffee table yesterday! You won't know the first thing to do with my hair!”

“Well, you can do my hair,” Caro offered. “Your hair. Whatever. And I bet it'll switch back soon. Otherwise we'd have heard about it before now, right?”

This sounded logical to Serena. But then, maybe her brain had been slightly scrambled when her frickin' body got switched. She bit her lip. “So how do we change back, then?”

Caro shrugged. It made her boobs bounce – Serena had always liked to sleep naked – and distracted her for a moment before she returned to the topic at hand. “No idea.” She brightened. “We could try having sex! I think that's what they do in the movies, right?”

“You've been watching different movies than I have,” Serena said, but it wasn't a _bad_ idea. She was feeling a bit more awake now, and more steady now that she'd been sitting down for a while. “Won't that just be really weird?”

“Maybe. Or it could be really cool. C'mon, haven't you always wondered what it would be like to play with your boobs?”

Put that way, Serena could see her point. 

~

“Your orgasms are funny,” Caro said, contemplatively. “They just go on and on and then, whoo! There's this extra little spike, like, yay, I'm done now. And now I just want to snuggle up and go to sleep.”

Serena was staring at the ceiling, catching her breath and waiting hopefully for a funny feeling that might mean they were about to switch back. It wasn't arriving on schedule. 

The sex had definitely been fun, though.

“I suppose we could call Jelena,” Caro said, rolling over so her boobs brushed Serena's arm. 

“Jankovic?”

Caro nodded. “She helped Vika when some fan gave her a gift and it turned out to be an aphrodisiac. It took Vika twelve hours to realize something was wrong, but JJ sorted it out right away.”

Serena didn't want to think about how many times Vika probably humped RedFoo in those twelve hours. That guy gave her the creeps. “I hope they got the fan. That's horrible.”

“I think they did.” Suddenly Caro sat straight up. “Oh! Before we call JJ, can we do something?”

Serena wasn't sure she wanted to know, but her curiosity got the better of her. “What?”

Somehow Caro's puppy eyes worked in Serena's face, even though Serena knew she'd never have been able to manage them herself. “I really, really, really want to try playing tennis.”

“Oh god,” Serena said. “Really?” They were finely-honed athletic machines. Trying to replicate that in a different body – it sounded like an injury waiting to happen. Sex was one thing. Tennis was another.

“We could be really careful,” Caro coaxed. “Nothing hard. Just some simple rallies. I just want to try out your power, just for a little bit.”

This was such a bad idea. 

But Serena was a really good girlfriend. “Call JJ,” she said. “And then we can play tennis for fifteen minutes.”

“I love you,” Caro said, and kissed her with Serena's mouth.

~

Playing tennis in someone else's body was incredibly strange. The muscle memory was still in the muscles, and Serena found herself playing patterns and hitting shots she recognized from hours spent watching Caro. Dealing with her own power turned back on her was much more frustrating. “You brat,” she shouted across the net, as Caro rocketed another untouchable serve past her.

Caro bent over, laughing. “I can't help it! You're too good!”

“Anyone who sees you is gonna think you're drunk,” JJ said, leaning on the fence. “ _I_ kinda think you're drunk, and I know better.”

Serena flipped her off, even though she never normally would, because this was Caro's body so it didn't count. “Not drunk. Can you change us back?”

“Yep,” JJ said. “Common magical accident. Caro probably wished she knew what it was like to win a Grand Slam, or something like that. And who knows, maybe you wished you looked as good as Caro in a particular dress or something.”

That sounded remotely plausible. Caro had some fantastic dresses, although Serena was pretty happy with her own as well. And of course Caro had probably wished she knew what it was like to win a Grand Slam loads of times. 

Serena didn't really care about the reasons, though. She was a practical person. “How do we change back?”

JJ shrugged. “There's no abracadabra. Try kissing her and visualizing yourself back in your body. Think really hard about how happy you are to be you, and how happy you are that she's her.”

The English was a bit scrambled, but Serena thought she got the idea.

“Do we have to change back?” Caro complained, but she was smiling. “I was going to beat you in Australia!” 

“Beat me in your own skin,” Serena said, catching her about the waist.

Caro's Serena-body was still so strange against her own unfamiliar Caro-one. Whatever body she was in, though, the look in her eyes stayed the same. 100% Caro.

“Thank you for playing tennis with me,” Caro said. “You're the best, and I love you. Whatever bodies we're in.”

They kissed by the net. Any other time, Serena would have been thinking about handshakes at the net, and how surreal it would have been to have done this at a tournament, in front of thousands of fans. This time, however, she was following JJ's instructions as closely as she could. _Turn Caro back to Caro_ , she wished. _She's my Caro. I wouldn't have her any different for the world._

When they broke apart, Serena's boobs were back, along with the rest of her, and Caro was as blonde as ever. They smiled at each other.

“Oh good, it worked,” JJ said, looking up from her phone. “You know, you can totally get a charm for that. It's the safest thing when you're in a long-term relationship. You never know when wishes are going to sync up, otherwise.”

Serena imagined being suddenly transported into Caro's body in the middle of a match. Nightmare.

“Thanks, JJ,” Caro said, and then turned back to Serena and kissed her again. 

Kissing Caro-as-Caro was just as wonderful as Serena remembered.

She was the luckiest tennis player in the world.


End file.
